La historia jamás contada
by Dritamg
Summary: La historia de mi vida por Bella y Edward. Es una historia totalmente diferente en la que Bella conoce a Edward, un chico gaditano del cual se enamora locamente hasta el punto de...
1. Prefacio

_**Holaa a todos y gracias por visitar mi historia jeje, haber para empezar soy nueva en esto de escribirpor eso quiero que me deis una oportunidad. Solo quiero que me dejen sus opiniones despues d leerlo y con ganas les responderé. Solo he cogido prestados los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mia, que por cierto esta basada en hechos reales. Un saludo.  
**_

_**Prefacio**  
_

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo seria mi primer amor, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida contemplé fijamente los ojos verdes de mi "gran amor" al otro lado de la pantalla del ordenador. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, hubiera sido mejor amar a alguien a quien ni si quiera conoces y vivir en la ignorancia, que vivir sintiendo como las mentiras te hacen pedazos por dentro.

Sabía que no afrontaría ninguna mentira hasta ahora, pues de no haber tomado esa decisión no estaría en estas circunstancias, pero, alterada como estaba, no me arrepentía de nada. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El chico me atrapó con su mirada amistosa y consiguió que me adentrara en el camino hacia la verdad.

**Se que es cortito porque es la introducción pero ya verán como los capis son mejores. Espero sus reviews ^^ Un saludo Dritamg.**


	2. El comienzo de una nueva etapa

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva etapa**_

Mi madre comenzó su viaje sin pestañear al volante. En Llama, la temperatura era de dieciséis grados y el cielo totalmente encapotado. Me había puesto mis jeans azules y mi camiseta favorita de lunares. Las maletas ya estaban en el maletero y mi tía, mi hermana y mi madre se despedían tristemente del pueblo hasta el próximo año.

Llama esta situado al noroeste de Madrid, en la Provincia de León, donde el clima es bastante variado pero al caer la noche siempre hace frío. En este insignificante pueblecito se criaron mis cinco tías y mi madre junto a mis abuelos.

Mi madre dejó el pueblo en cuanto conoció a mi padre para comprar una preciosa casita en Móstoles, donde yo, Isabella Swan nací. Todos los años, en los meses de verano mi abuela me llevaba a Llama, pero recién cumplí los 16 años me negaba a ir con ella. Me sentía culpable por no hacerle compañía pero allí yo no tenía nada. De todas maneras, a mi madre le gustaba ir al pueblo aunque solo fueran cinco días, así que cada año a principios de Agosto vamos a Llama con mi tía Loli a pasar allí las fiestas del pueblo.

Llegamos a Móstoles en tres horas y media, donde el sol era inaguantable. Entré en casa con las maletas y me puse a vaciarlas, coloqué todas mis cosas en mi habitación y parecía que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que llegamos hasta que mi madre me chilló desde la cocina que bajara a cenar. Cenamos las tres en silencio, ya que papá aún no había regresado de trabajar. Cuando terminé me despedí de las dos y me subí un rato a mi habitación, hacía mucho que no cogía el ordenador, así que decidí cotillear que habían echo mis amigas durante mis días fuera de Móstoles.

Noelia había pasado los días con sus padres en el pueblo, Jessica con su novio y trabajando, Laura en el pueblo y María en la piscina. Me aburría mucho así que llamé a Alice, mi mejor amiga del instituto.

-¡Bella cuanto tiempo, no sabes todo lo que he de contarte!- me dijo Alice muy emocionada.- ¡He conocido a unos chicos muy simpáticos que seguro que te caen genial!

Me pidió que hablase con ellos haber que me parecían y así poder algún día salir todos juntos, pero sabía que las intenciones de Alice no eran solo esas.

Conocí a Jasper, Emmett y Edward, tres chicos muy simpáticos y agradables como Alice hace un momento había descrito, el único detalle que Alice me había ocultado es que eran de Cádiz.

-Alice ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo piensas conocerlos estando a 700km de ellos?- le dije muy malhumorada.

-Ya Bella cállate, no seas aguafiestas, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, no ves que son una monada…- no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando.

-¿Ya se nos ocurrirá algo? Definitivamente te has vuelto loca de remate, yo no pienso participar en ninguna de tus estúpidas ideas.- le decía mientras una muy alocada Alice no hacía más que interrumpirme.- A demás ya se yo porque estas tan interesada…- le solté y en ese mismo instante dejo de discutirme.-Ajá con que es eso ¿no? ¿Te has enamorado de uno de ellos?

-No, de verdad que no Bella, es solo que son muy simpáticos y me apetecía conocer…gente de fuera.- me dijo de forma un tanto dubitativa.

-Sabes que no eres capaz de mentirme ¿verdad? Que te lo noto enseguida…- le espeté y de repente comenzó a soltarme todo lo que ese chico le hacia sentir.

-Jo Bella lo siento pero espero que entiendas el por qué de esta situación…-

-Vale, valee ya deja de lloriquear, no pasa nada pero quiero que estés segura de él, que le conozcas bien antes de cometer una locura Alice que esto es muy peligroso…-

-Ya losé Bella, muchas gracias amiga te debo una.- se despidió y me cortó.

Alice es una persona realmente buena y por eso me da miedo que le hagan daño, no soportaría que nadie se riese de ella. Nadie se puede resistir a sus encantos, sobre todo sus preciosos ojos color miel. Es una persona normal, delgadita, con el pelo corto y bajita aunque al andar se balancea haciendo que todos la contemplen como a una musa. Lo único que no me hace mucha gracia de Alice es que es una loca por las compras, la encanta ir de compras y que todo a su alrededor se vea fantástico.

Por todo ello, una persona tan espectacular como ella tiene que ser feliz y poder vivir la vida a tope.

**Holaa espero que les haya gustado y que me lo digan en sus reviews pliss jeje solo quiero saber sus opiniones para poder mejorar la historia. Gracias y un saludo ^^ Nos leemos.**


	3. Conectando

_****_**Holaa aquí os dejo la continuación de _La historia jamás contada,_ he decidido actualizar hoy también para ver si dará resultado la historia, sino da resultado dejaré de actualizar. ^^ Reviews plisss. Un saludo Dritamg.**

_**Capitulo 2: Conectando**_

Al día siguiente de mi llegada, me desperté temprano, desayuné y me di un buen baño de agua tibia. Era mi último día de vacaciones y debía ponerme al día con la tarea de verano, así que como habíamos acordado la noche anterior Alice y yo, en un par de horas estará aquí para hacerla conmigo.

Mientras la esperaba me conecté al Messenger para hablar con mis amigas. Me contaron toda su semana, minuto a minuto. Primero Jessica, (¡cómo no!), se había comprado unos zapatos nuevos para las fiestas de Móstoles que serán el próximo 8 de Septiembre; luego María, sus días interminables en la piscina de la comunidad; le continuó Laura que se había pasado todas las vacaciones en Galicia; y por último Noelia con sus historias para no dormir en el pueblo.

Mi madre me llamó desde la cocina para que fuera a comer, así que baje corriendo, ayudé a poner la mesa y comimos todos juntos.

-Mamá dile a Alice cuando llegue que estoy en mi habitación- le dije al terminar de recoger y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación tenía dos nuevos mensajes, los dos de "mis nuevos amigos" según Alice. Uno de Jasper, el chico tímido y reservado del que mi queridísima amiga se había enamorado, que me saludaba cordialmente e intentaba entablar una generosa conversación; y otro de Edward, saludándome con un sonriente emoticono y preguntándome que cómo me llamaba.

Jasper y yo mantuvimos una grata pero breve conversación, al contrario que Edward que no callaba ni un segundo poniéndome al corriente de su vida.

Edward era una persona noble, cortés, amigable y sobre todo muy muy simpático. Me contó que tenía dos hermanos, el pequeño llamado Aro y la mediana llamada Jane. También que sus dos amigos y él juegan al baloncesto y que estaba totalmente invitada a conocer sus tierras andaluzas. Yo le conté sobre mi familia y sobe Alice, lo buena persona que es y que si alguien se atrevía a lastimarla tendría que verse las conmigo.

En ese preciso instante, mi amiga entró chillando en mi habitación, haciendo que pegase un salto de la silla del escritorio, no había oído el timbre.

-¡Bellaaaaa! Que ganas tenía de verte, tenemos que ponernos al día de todo…-me dijo ella sin apenas pestañear.

-Sii Alice sobretodo ponernos al día con la tarea de vacaciones…-le corte y ella me fulminó con la mirada. Pero de repente vio mi conversación con Edward y se puso a gritar otra vez como una loca.

-¡No me digas Bella que Edward está usando sus encantos contigo…! Que bien así me acompañarás a Cádiz cuando vaya a ver a mi Jasper- me dijo dejándome boquiabierta, ¿"su Jasper"? ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amiga hablaba así?

-Que no Alice, deja de decir tonterías no estoy tan loca como para meterme en una situación como la tuya…-le dije en un tono apagado.

-¿Qué no? Ja ya me dirás dentro de una semana, cuando vengas arrastrándote de rodillas para que te deje acompañarme…- Contraatacó, a lo que decidí no discutir más con ella y empezar con nuestra tarea de verano.

-Pero Bella ¿no vas a contestar a Edward? Creo que él tiene cierto interés en ti…- me dijo ella con su voz angelical.

Miré la conversación y me había escrito que si podía pasarle una fotografía mía, a lo que yo me sonroje e hice que Alice riera a carcajadas.

-Venga mándale una foto para que se derrita más por ti…- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara aún más.

-No Alice es hora de hacer la tarea, ¿lo recuerdas?- le dije a mi amiga para que bajase de las nubes. Acto seguido le dije a Edward que lo sentía, pero que me tenía que ir y él respondió que era una verdadera lástima no poder quedarme más tiempo, me despedí y cerré el Messenger.

Nos llevamos tres horas haciendo la tarea, estábamos agotadas y mi madre entró por la puerta para invitar a cenar a Alice. Ella se lo agradeció y cogió el teléfono para llamar a su madre.

-Mama me preguntaba si me dejarías quedarme a cenar en casa de Bella, es que René ya ha hecho la cena y…- Le suplicaba a su madre mientras mi madre y yo reíamos. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia mi madre.

-Siii señora, muchas gracias por su invitación- le dijo por fin.

-Bien pues en un ratito estará lista- dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

-Bellaa ¿qué hora es?- me preguntó Alice asustada.

-Son las ocho ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-¡Oh Dios mío! Con tantos deberes he olvidado que había quedado en hablar con Jasper a las siete y media…por fii ¿me dejas conectarme?- me imploró Alice con carita de pena.

-Claro tienes vía libre pero estaré presente…- le afirmé.

-Vamos Bella que no tengo nada que ocultarte…a demás intentaré hablar con Edward para ver cuales son sus intenciones contigo…jeje- me dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ni se te ocurra Alice ¡ehh!- le advertí pero ya era demasiado tarde, había abierto el Messenger y se disponía a preguntarle a Edward qué le interesaba de mí. Me abalancé hacía ella pero no pude hacer nada.

-Ja lo que me temía- me soltó de repente – a este chico le traes loquita pequeña…- dijo mientras se me acercaba y me recorría la tripa con sus pequeños dedos.

-Alice por favor deja de decir tonterías, si solo hemos cruzado cuatro palabras…- le espeté.

-Pues entonces dime por qué me ha dicho que eres la chica más simpática que ha conocido y por qué no para de hacerme preguntas acerca de ti…- me respondió.

Cómo podía ser verdad si tan solo habíamos hablado sobre nuestras familias y un poco de nosotros. Lo cierto es que me picaba la curiosidad y en cuanto se fuera Alice intentaría saber más de él.

Sentía un poco de envidia sana por mi mejor amiga, pues sus conversaciones con Jasper no se parecían en nada a las que yo había tenido hasta ahora con otros chicos. Pero decidí que eso iba a cambiar y que dejaría de ser la chica tímida y desconfiada que todos conocían. ¿Qué tenía de malo conocer a un chico de fuera? Nada me dije, si Alice lo considera otra forma de hacer amigos o quizá algo más que amigos ¿por qué yo no podía considerarlo de la misma manera?

Definitivamente así sería.


	4. Un cosquilleo en el estómago

**Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capi de esta historia y quiero dar las gracias a todos los seguidores que la siguen porque son ellos quienes hacen que mi inspiración vuele por si sola. Gracias a: rrrrr veci; Jesus Moreno Acua; Andresrota93; Marta Lucero Fernndez; Carmen Pina Lpez; tuuu priima D; Clau11; Bellaa D; Nela36; Kristina SwanyCullen y cath por leerme y hacer posible esta historia. Un saludo.**

_**Capitulo 3: Un cosquilleo en el estómago**_

Acabada la cena, Alice se marchó a su casa rápidamente, eran las once de la noche y mañana era nuestro primer día de instituto después de unas estupendas y largas vacaciones de verano.

Ayudé a recoger y fregar los cacharros a mi madre y mi hermana y me despedí de ellas con intención de acostarme, pero recordé lo que debía hacer antes.

No estaba muy segura de si estaría conectado pero por comprobarlo no me pasaría nada malo, o al menos si mis padres no se enteraban que estaba levantada a estas horas.

Encendí el ordenador y me dispuse a conectarme en el Messenger. Ciento veinte contactos. Diez en el grupo de familia. Sesenta en el grupo de gente de Barcelona. Y los cincuenta restantes en el grupo de gente de Móstoles. Mis tres "nuevos amigos", (bueno en cierto modo solo eran dos, Jasper y Edward ya que con el tal Emmett no había cruzado palabra aún) los puse en el grupo de otros contactos ya que no tenía otro donde meterlos.

Tenía treinta y cuatro contactos conectados, entre ellos estaban María y Jessica. Esta última no paraba de preguntarme por Alice, que como es que no la había llamado o que si sabía donde se había metido. Yo hacía caso omiso a sus comentarios, ya que Jessica podía ponerse un tanto cargante, y continúe buscando mi objetivo. Pero antes de seguir, una ventana nueva se abrió. Era Edward.

"_Hola Bella, ¿qué tal?"_- me preguntó él. Así que decidí comportarme tal y como soy.

"_Bien, muy bien ¿y tu?"_- le respondí.

"_Yo también bien ¿qué habéis hecho toda la tarde?_- se aventuró.

"_Nada en especial, solo la tarea de verano porque mañana empezamos las clases de nuevo y tenemos que entregarla hecha"_-le dije.

Estaba un poco nerviosa porque temía que mis padres me cogieran despierta a estas horas. Yo casi nunca hacía cosas que pudieran molestarles ya que mi madre podría ser la mas buena del mundo pero en ocasiones así, era mejor no toparse con ella.

"_Por cierto Edward no hagas caso de lo que te diga Alice, es una mete patas"_- me apresuré a decir. No se muy bien que esperaba que respondiera pero lo que me dijo me dejo con la boca abierta.

"_Bella no pienses que tu mejor amiga quiere que te sientas mal o que te molestes con ella, porque Alice lo único que quiere es que seas feliz tu también"-_ ¿pero quién se cree que es para hablar así de mi mejor amiga? Ni que la conociera de toda la vida…

"_¿Y tu por qué me dices eso? ¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi amiga? ¿Y que es lo que te traes con ella?"-_ le espeté.

"_Nada tranquila, es solo que me cae muy bien y se ve que le importas mucho"-_ consiguió que me tranquilizara un poco._  
_

"_Gracias...yo...lo siento no debería ponerme así- _me disculpé por mi actitud.

_"No importa, eso me pasa por meterme donde no me llaman"- _me dijo y nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.

"_Oye por cierto ¿aún sigues queriendo una foto mía?"_- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

"_Sii, a Alice ya la he visto pero a ti aún no y estoy acostumbrado a saber como son las personas con las que hablo"-_ me dijo

"_Valee pero a cambio quiero una tuya ¿vale?"-_ me mostraba lo mas amigable posible.

El rió y me mandó su foto. Ojos verdes, pelo rubio, alto y delgado. Para que engañarnos, era guapo pensé para mi. Yo le mande la mía y él tan caballeroso como siempre hizo que me sonrojara y riera como una niña tonta.

"_Eres muy guapa =D"-_ me dijo.

"_Tu también eres guapo"-_ le contesté lo mas normal que pude.

De repente escuché unos pasos en la escalera y supe enseguida que se trataba de mi madre, así que no pude hablar más con Edward. Me despedí de él a toda prisa, apagué el ordenador y me acosté. Fue una noche bastante larga ya que no tenía sueño y no paraba de pensar en Edward.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, ya no recordaba el sonido de ese estúpido aparato, lo cogí y lo metí debajo de la almohada. Me levante de un salto cuando mi madre entró dando golpes a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Joo mamá un ratito más por fa…- le dije con un tono de niña pequeña.

-No, no y no, es tu primer día y no voy a dejar que llegues tarde por nada del mundo, así que ya estas tardando en levantarte de ahí- me respondió y acto seguido salió de mi habitación.

Me preparé y desayuné aunque nunca lo hacía pero sentía que hoy sería un día muy especial.

En clase todos estaban eufóricos hablando de todas sus vacaciones y yo mientras tanto escuchaba como mis amigas flirteaban con los nuevos chicos de segundo, todas menos Alice y yo claro.

-¿Es que nunca van a madurar?- le pregunté a mi mejor amiga y ella se rió.

-¿Es que acaso no las conoces?- me contestó. Aunque tenía razón, yo esperaba que este año fuera diferente y no como todos los años atrás. Parecíamos (yo también me incluyo) niñas de doce años persiguiendo a los chicos de segundo de bachiller a todos lados y sonriéndoles. Definitivamente éramos niñas.

Cuando regresé a casa, comí yo sola como de costumbre los días que tengo clase, porque llego a casa sobre las dos y veinte y mis padres ya se han ido a trabajar.

Recojo y me subo a mi habitación, enciendo el ordenador impaciente por hablar con Edward. ¡Que nervios! y la verdad es que no sé porque siento esto, si solo he hablado con él cuatro cosas de nada.

"_Ya estabas tardando en conectarte"-_ me dijo Alice en cuanto abrí el Messenger.

"_Jajaja al contrario que tu…que te pasas todo el día en el ordenador"-_ la contesté y en ese momento, Edward me saludó.

"_¿Qué tal en tu primer día de clase?"-_

¡Dios mío! Sentía mariposas volar en mi estómago, que me hacían reír frente al ordenador como a una niña enamorada.

"_Hola Edward, muy bien ya sabes con mucho sueño y eso pero bien jeje ¿y tú? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?"-_ le dije todavía con la sonrisa pegada a mi rostro.

"_Yo fui esta mañana a clase también y ahora pues…te estaba esperando =$"- _me contestó y sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

"_Oye siento mucho lo de anoche, es que mi madre no me deja estar despierta a esas horas…"-_ le dije intentando cambiar de tema.

"_Ah no importa Bella, no te preocupes. Bueno dime ¿esta noche volveremos a vernos por aquí?"-_me preguntó. No se porqué pero este chico hacía que me sintiera especial y confiaba en él, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía. Tengo que reconocer que soy una persona bastante enamoradiza aunque durante estos años solo tuve ojos para un chico que no se lo merecía. Ya era hora de cambiar ¿no?

"_Sii pero ¿ya te vas?"-_ me interesé por él y la verdad es que no quería que se fuera, apenas habíamos hablado y estaba muy a gusto con él.

"_Si, lo siento es que ya sabes que entreno por las tardes"-_ me dijo apenado.

"_Es cierto lo había olvidado, bueno pues hasta esta noche ¿no?"-_ me aventuré a preguntarle y recordé lo que Alice me había dicho haciendo la tarea de verano…

_**Flash Back**_

(-¡No me digas Bella que Edward está usando sus encantos contigo…! Que bien así me acompañarás a Cádiz cuando vaya a ver a mi Jasper- me dijo dejándome boquiabierta, ¿"su Jasper"? ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amiga hablaba así?

-Que no Alice, deja de decir tonterías no estoy tan loca como para meterme en una situación como la tuya…-le dije en un tono apagado.

-¿Qué no? Ja ya me dirás dentro de una semana, cuando vengas arrastrándote de rodillas para que te deje acompañarme…)

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

No quería que se saliese con la suya, pero la verdad es que era lo más cierto que había dicho hasta ahora.

"_Por supuesto, estaré impaciente"-_ me dijo Edward y volví a sonrojarme.

"_Yo también y espero que no te machaquen mucho en el entrenamiento"-_ le contesté.

"_Eso espero, bueno llegaré sobre las once ¿si? No te impacientes ¡eh!"-_ me dijo con un tono burlón y sugerente.

"_Lo intentaré, un besito y hasta después"-_ me despedí.

"_Hasta después guapa, un beso"-_ se despidió y se fue.

No creí que quedasen chicos tan amables y simpáticos en el mundo, pero sé que uno de ellos es Edward.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews pronto para que vuele mi inspiración. Un saludo Dritamg ^^**


	5. ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

**Holaa de nuevoo aquí os dejo la actualización del día jeje espero que no me crucifiquéis por haberlo dejado en una parte tan interesante…pero ya sabéis que lo bueno se hace esperar…Un saluudo a todos y aún nose si actualizaré mañana u hoy será capitulo doble ya veré…Dritamg**

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Qué ocurre Alice?**_

Después de que Edward se fuera, hice los deberes con desgana porque ¿cómo podía ser posible que acabáramos de empezar las clases y ya tuviéramos más deberes que en todo el verano? Es de locos. Mi madre al traer la merienda me dijo que había llamado Alice pero como yo estaba tan atareada no quiso molestarme, así que en cuanto me acabé la merienda la llamé.

-Hola señor Brandon querría hablar con Alice- le pregunté a su padre educadamente.

-Hola Isabella, enseguida se pone, hasta otra- me contestó. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de charlar con su padre de la misma manera que con su madre pero tampoco era una cosa que me quitase el sueño.

-Hola Bella ¿qué tal?- me dijo una amiga a la que no reconocía... ¿Qué habría pasado? Si esta mañana era la más feliz del mundo…

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- le dije preocupada.

-No, no es nada, me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar al centro comercial, es que tengo que comprar ciertas cosas para mi madre…- me contestó con el mismo tono de tristeza.

-Claro que sí, pero antes… ¿puedes decirme que sucede?-

-No, por aquí no, cuando estemos juntas te contaré todo, te espero en la puerta de mi casa en diez minutos- me dijo y colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Alice me tenía muy intrigada, ella no solía ponerse triste nunca a no ser que fuese algo muy gordo, por eso me tenía tan preocupada. Me puse mi vestido de volantes gris, negro y blanco y me calcé las bailarinas de color negro. Me cepille el pelo y me despedí de mi madre. Le dije que iba al centro comercial con Alice y que regresaría pronto, pero la verdad es que no sabía cuanto tardaría.

-¡Bella!- me gritó Alice en cuanto me vio aparecer por la esquina y se abalanzó para abrazarme. Estaba irreconocible…mi amiga era de las que le costaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos, incluso a mí, su mejor amiga…pero ahora lloraba como una niña indefensa abrazada a su mamá.

-Alice ya está, venga ya pasó… - le intenté consolar y parecía que funcionaba.

-Es Jasper…ha empezado a salir con una chica de allí- me soltó comenzando nuevamente a llorar. Me dejó petrificada, no me esperaba esto de él. Ya se lo advertí, que no se fiara demasiado…y lo peor es que yo voy por el mismo camino.

Intenté consolarla otra vez, ya que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Mira Alice no te voy a repetir lo que ya te dije en su momento, pero espero que la próxima vez no seas tan buena con gente que no conoces- le dije lo más natural posible, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento podría pasarme a mí.

-Sii lo sé Bella pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga si mis sentimientos van y vienen cuando quieren?- me dijo aún con la cara llena de pequeñas gotas saladas recorriéndole el rostro de duendecílla.

-Ya se que es difícil pero no puedes encariñarte tan rápido con una persona que ni si quiera conoces- le contesté sabiendo que no tenía sentido que yo le aconsejara sobre eso en este preciso momento. Empecé a pensar en Edward y en que no podría soportarlo sin se atreviera a dañarme…

-Si ya lo sé, pero ¿crees que eres la persona más indicada para decirme esto ahora? Vamos Bella…que tu y yo sabemos que vas por el mismo camino con Edward…-me dijo un poco más calmada.

-Si Alice por eso estoy asustada…- le confesé- no quiero enamorarme de él, ni quiero que juegue conmigo…- le dije apenada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho algo más? Cuéntamelo Bella que soy tu mejor amiga…- me preguntó y ya empezaba a ver como mi Alice regresaba de la tristeza en la que se había sumido.

-Nada…es solo que hemos quedado para hablar esta noche- le solté y ella me miraba con sus ojos castaños como dos platos.

-Bueno tu tranquila, que Edward no parece igual que los demás…parece un chico totalmente distinto, sabe comportarse, mide sus palabras, sabe que hacer y decir en cada momento,…- me contestó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No quería descubrir lo que mi mejor amiga sentía por él...sería muy duro para las dos. Además, ella bien sabía que me estaba empezando a gustar.

-Ya y por eso me gusta- le confesé, trayéndola de nuevo a la tierra – pero si me enamoro…no sé que futuro tendríamos, ni si podríamos vernos, ni cómo lo llevaríamos…-

-Para Bella ¿no te das cuenta verdad?- me preguntó sin yo entender a lo que se refería.

-¿De qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- le dije.

-El amor es algo que no se puede controlar, ni medir, sino solo sentirlo y dejarse llevar…es cierto que a veces es traicionero y te ciega hasta el punto de destrozar tu corazón, pero mientras lo vivas de verdad lo demás no importa…créeme Bella te darás cuenta de que Edward merece la pena y que no encontrarás a nadie igual…- ¿Alice? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi amiga Anti-cursilerias? Este discurso no me había aclarado que le quisiera, pero me dejaba entreveer que no le importaría estar con él.

-Bueno ¿vamos a comprar?- cambié de tema porque estaba siendo un tanto incomodo tanto para ella como para mí. Ella asintió y entramos en las tiendas donde tenía que hacer los recados. Cuando acabamos ya eran las diez de la noche, nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el centro comercial charlando sobre chicos, algo que casi nunca hacíamos o por lo menos que me incumbiera a mi.

No es que no haya tenido nunca novio, es solo que antes no era igual. Tú salías con alguien y todos lo respetaban, o simplemente te buscabas un rollo de verano y punto…pero ahora es más complejo que todo eso. ¿Y si mi mejor amiga y yo nos enamoramos del mismo chico? ¿Alguien a quien no conocemos? Sería lo más horrible que me podría ocurrir, porque yo la quiero como a una hermana pero esta claro que si me enamoro…no hay nadie que pueda sacármelo de la cabeza.

Entré por la puerta de casa preparada para el sermón que me esperaba. Mi madre estaba plantada en la cocina esperando una explicación por mi parte y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna...salvo contarle lo que a Alice le había pasado con Jasper y eso bajo ningún concepto se lo diría. Para nuestros problemas, Alice y yo éramos muy cuidadosas e hicimos un pacto cuando nos conocimos.

_**Flash Back**_

Alice se encontraba a mi lado, sentadas en el césped del bosque que había detrás de mi casa. Dispuestas a realizar un conjuro totalmente personal.

-Nunca contarás a nadie que no sea tu mejor amiga, los problemas que te dan dolor de cabeza- comenzó a recitar Alice mientras yo la miraba muy atenta- intentarás resolverlos por ti misma, pero sobretodo está totalmente prohibido revelárselos a otras personas- terminó de conjurar el pacto. A continuación escupió en su mano y yo repetí la acción en la mía, las juntamos para dejarlo sellado.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Hola mamá, lo siento pero ya sabes como es Alice…se vuelve loca con las tiendas…- la expliqué haciendo que se relajara un poco, pero no funcionó.

-Estás castigada jovencita y más vale que no me rechistes ni una sola vez porque será peor…- me dijo muy enfadada. Uff ¿y ahora que iba hacer? Espero que el ordenador no me lo quite porque sino no podría hablar con Edward…y faltaría a mi tan esperada "cita".

-Vale mamá me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana- le contesté sonando lo más normal posible.

-Hasta mañana hija- se despidió.

Subí a mi habitación y me conecté, aún no había llegado pero sabía que no tardaría mucho. Alice me habló para preguntarme si estaba bien y le dije que no lo sabía hasta que hablase con él y me aclarase de una vez por todas sus intenciones.

Jasper estaba conectado, habría llegado antes de entrenar, así que no dudé en encararle lo que le había echo a mi amiga.

"_¡Eh tú! ¿Te crees muy hombre por jugar con las chicas? La verdad es que no creía que fueses capaz de dañarla…pero por lo visto me equivocaba. No se puede confiar en nadie…"-_ le dije muy orgullosa de mi misma.

"_No me creo nada Bella, solo que no me veo en una relación así, sin poder verla nunca, sin saber lo que pasará en el futuro y prefiero cortarlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yo no soy como Edward…"-_ me soltó de repente haciendo que me enfadara aún más.

"_¿Qué has querido decir con que no eres como Edward? A él no le metas de por medio porque no tiene nada que ver…"-_ le dije.

"_Solo digo que Edward tiene otro estilo de vida…y si a él le va bien pues me alegro, pero yo no podría vivir así"-_ me dejó más desconcertada que antes. ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? ¿A qué estilo de vida se refería?

"_Bueno Bella a sido un placer conversar contigo, ahora he de irme, un beso"-_ se despidió y dejándome con las dudas se fue.

Era mi turno de saber todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor y sabía que no me iría hasta que Edward contestara a todas mis preguntas. Me estaba empezando a impacientar, no porque estuviera tardando en llegar sino porque el dichoso Jasper había puesto mi cabeza patas arriba, cuando me habló.

"_Hola Bel ¿ya estabas impaciente?"-_ me saludó. ¿Bel? Jamás me habían llamado así excepto él…

"_Hola Edward, un poquito la verdad…es que he tenido un día bastante ajetreado"-_ le dije, aunque había echo desaparecer los pensamientos que me torturaban.

"_¿Y eso? Lo dices por lo de Alice y Jasper ¿verdad?"-_me preguntó.

"_Si y porque he estado hablando con Jasper y me ha dicho algunas cosas que no he entendido muy bien…esperaba que tu pudieras aclarármelas"-_ le dije sin remordimientos.

"_¡Ah! si tranquila, pregúntame lo que quieras y te responderé con mucho gusto"-_ me contestó tan encantador como siempre. Era mi oportunidad de saber todo acerca de él y no la iba a desperdiciar.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews impaciente y gracias a: Andresrota93; Jesus Moreno Acua; Emma Nio; John; y Roco por hacer que vuele mi inspiración. Un beso y hasta el próximo capi ^^**


	6. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Bueno ****chic s**** aquí les traigo la actualización del día, ayer al final no tuve tiempo de hacer el capi así que lo siento mucho. Espero que les guste y a partir del siguiente capi ya llega lo interesante jeje Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leido mi historia y que me han dejado review, que por cierto ahora los volveré a leer para contestarlos. Sin más les dejo que lean. Dritamg.**

_**Capitulo 5: Descubriendo sentimientos**_

Después de haber hablado un poco de todo, de cómo estábamos, de qué habíamos hecho en el día, Edward se deció a preguntarme.

"_Cuéntame ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho Jasper?"- _

Empezaba a ponerme bastante nerviosa, no sabía por donde empezar. Él había hecho que cayese en un estado de paz y tranquilidad y ahora no era capaz de recordar todo lo que quería decirle. Aún así me esforzaría por recordar…

"_La verdad es que no sé muy bien por donde empezar…es complicado"-_le confesé.

Siempre he tenido un problema serio con mi memoria. Podía realizar cualquier juego de memoria hasta terminarlo, pero cuando se trataba de recordar algo de hace relativamente poco tiempo no era tan fácil para mi.

"_Inténtalo, yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque sea ameno para ti"-_ me dijo y eso me relajó un poco. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan bueno, guapo y sobretodo atento? Me estaba volviendo totalmente loca…

"_Si. Bueno haber estuve hablando bastante rato con Alice y la verdad es que me dio mucha penita por ella, se estaba empezando a interesar por él…"-_ parecía un tomatito cherry, por un momento me miré al espejo y estaba roja de pies a cabeza. No entendía porque me costaba tanto abrirme a Edward. – _"…y por ello me dolió tanto que decidí encararle"-_ iba a continuar pero él se me adelantó.

"_¿Te has encarado con Jasper? ¿De veras? Jajaja…"-_ me contestó riendo a carcajadas. Cosa que a mi no me hizo ninguna gracia. ¿Es que había dicho algo gracioso?_-"…perdóname Bella es solo que nunca nadie se había enfrentado a Jasper, tiene unos prontos bastante fuertes. ¡Te felicito por ser la primera valiente!"-_

¿Qué? ¿La primera en encararle? Dios mío esto se me estaba escapando demasiado de las manos…yo jamás fui la primera en nada y menos valiente.

"_Ah ¿si? Bueno en ese caso gracias…"-_ le dije dubitativa ya que no sabía si se trataba de algo bueno o malo.

"_No hay de qué Bella, pero continúa que no tenemos todo el día"_- me respondió con caritas felices que me hicieron sonreír.

"_Si bueno allá va, mi primera pregunta es… ¿Qué hay entre tu y Alice?"_- le escribí, arrepintiéndome a los dos segundos.

"_Bella…entre Alice y yo solo hay una bonita amistad y si tu siguiente pregunta es que si Alice siente algo por mi…no lo sé, deberás preguntárselo a ella"-_ me respondió haciendo que me tranquilizara un poco.

"_Vale, mi siguiente pregunta es… ¿Cuál es tu secreto?"-_ le solté. Se quedo callado por un tiempo y a continuación me dijo.

"_¿Mi secreto? ¿A qué te refieres?"-_me cuestionó.

"_Si, me refiero a que una persona tan atenta, cuidadosa y encantadora como tu tiene que tener algún secreto o defecto…"-_ me costó la misma vida escribir eso y di gracias a que estuviera a 700km de mi, porque no hubiera podido articular palabra frente a él.

"_Bella…eres un cielo pero no tengo ningún secreto, ¡ah! Bueno si tengo uno…pero no estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo…"-_ dijo él haciendo que me intrigase aún más.

"_Sii, sii que quiero saberlo…por favor"-_ le supliqué.

"_Esta bien…mi secreto es que soy gay…"-_ me contó. Me dejó muy desconcertada y sobretodo decepcionada. Le había perdido para siempre. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo le iba a perder si ni si quiera le había tenido?

Silencio.

"_Bella…es broma… ¿cómo voy a ser gay teniendo la oportunidad de conquistar a una persona tan preciosa como tu? Sería de locos…"-_ contestó él. Volvió el cosquilleo a mi estómago, haciendo que gozara de felicidad.

"_Yo…Gracias, pero no entiendo una cosa"-_ le solté. Me había tranquilizado un poco pero aún tenía que aclarar algunos asuntos más.

"_Dime, no te cortes"- _

"_¿Por qué alguien como tu, querría conquistar a alguien como yo? Hay muchas chicas mejores y que seguro que querrían estar contigo"-_ le pregunté. Necesitaba saber sus sentimientos sin rodeos, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle.

"_Bella eres la persona más buena y sincera que he conocido hasta ahora… ¿Crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conquistarte por unas chicas que en cuanto me ven no hacen más que mostrarme sus "encantos" de una forma un tanto bochornosa?"- _

Al oír eso me dieron ganas de cogerlas y estrangularlas, arrancarles los pelos uno por uno y para terminar rociarles con un cubo de agua congelada sus bonitos cuerpos, haber si así seguían mostrando sus "encantos"...

Desperté de mi precioso sueño, cuando Edward me mandó un zumbido.

"_¿Bella? ¿Dónde te has metido?"-_ me dijo impaciente.

"_Lo siento me distraje…"-_ le reconocí. Por nada del mundo le contaría mis sueños con esas estúpidas "Barbies".

"_¡Ah! No importa, bueno dime ¿hay algo más que quieras saber?"-_ me preguntó.

"_Sii…pero me da mucha vergüenza…"-_ empecé a ruborizarme y sentía que tenía todo mi cuerpo ardiendo.

"_Venga tonta…suéltalo"-_ me animó él.

"_Haber es que…quería saber que sientes por mi…y cuales son tus intenciones =$"-_ me decidí a preguntarle con la cara colorada a más no poder. Agradecía que no pudiera verme porque me moriría de la vergüenza.

"_Lo único que te puedo decir es que me haces sentir diferente, como si todo lo demás no importara…eres especial para mí y eso que apenas he tenido el gusto de conocerte…no sé si te aclara algo…pero te tengo mucho cariño Bella"-_ me dijo con el corazón en la mano. Suspiré y me quedé analizando lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Era yo? O ¿me había dejado claro que no dejaría que me escapara? Espero que fuese así porque yo si que no permitiría que nadie rompiera este lazo tan especial que nos unía.

"_Gracias por aclararme las dudas Edward y por…bueno por dejarme conocer tus sentimientos, eres muy amable"-_ no sabía que decir y solo se me ocurrió agradecerle lo bueno que era conmigo y todo lo que hacía por mi.

"_No hay de qué guapa, pero a cambio tendrás que contestar algunas de mis preguntas jeje ¿Harás eso por mi?"-_ me dijo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno? Daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

"_Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"-_ le respondí con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"_De acuerdo entonces empezaré, dime ¿Qué prototipo de chico buscas?"-_ me preguntó y me hizo pensar en el último chico con el que estuve.

Se llamaba Jacob Black, éramos vecinos y bueno me terminé enamorando de él. Se rió en mi cara porque a sus amigos no les parecía suficiente, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por estar juntos. Seis años sufriendo por una persona que no se merecía nada. Y este verano me decidí por pasar página, teníamos una amiga en común y le dijo que siempre había sentido algo por mí, pero que por motivos varios no se atrevió a decirme nada. Cobarde…

"_Pues veras no tengo ningún prototipo de chico, simplemente que sea bueno y por encima de todo sincero"_- le contesté. Tardó en contestar pero no quise parecer pesada, así que esperé.

"_Lo siento no lo leí"- _me dijo – _"Bueno y yo... ¿qué te parezco?"-_

Al ver lo que me había preguntado volví a sonrojarme.

"_¿Tú? Pues…eres guapo, amable, bueno, etc. Pero la verdad que tampoco puedo decir mucho más de ti, porque apenas te conozco"-_ me sinceré con él.

"_Entiendo…"-_ se quedó pensativo un rato y luego añadió – _"¿Sabes una cosa? Haré todo lo posible porque eso cambie…"-_ afirmó.

Sonreí y miré el reloj, madre mía eran las dos de la madrugada, había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo…nos habíamos pasado tres horas hablando y parecía que fuesen aún las once.

"_Edward es demasiado tarde…hemos de madrugar mañana y no quiero que estés cansado por mi culpa, es mejor que nos acostemos"-_ le propuse – _"Si quieres otro día te resolveré las dudas que te queden"- _añadí.

"_Si tienes razón, pero tienes que prometerme que mañana te volverás a conectar"- _

"_Por supuesto que sí, no tienes que preocuparte"-_ le dije.

"_Me ha gustado mucho esta conversación, me ha aclarado muchas dudas respecto a nos…bueno a ti"-_ me soltó haciéndome ver que para él ya había un nosotros…

"_Y a mi también, espero que no tengas demasiado sueño mañana jeje descansa y duerme bien, mañana hablamos un besito"-_me despedí de él.

"_Buenas noches Bella, descansa tu también y que tengas dulces sueños preciosa, hasta mañana"-_ se despidió él y ambos nos desconectamos.

Era la mejor noche que había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Edward me hacía sentir todo, deseaba conocerlo en persona, poder conocer Andalucía ya que mis padres siempre habían preferido Valencia por cercanía. Este chico me gustaba, me gustaba de verdad y no podía dejarlo marchar.

Los días iban pasando muy rápido y cada vez, Edward y yo estábamos más unidos. Hablábamos todos los días al llegar de clase y después del entrenamiento. También nos habíamos intercambiado nuestros números de móvil para que cada vez que uno pensase en el otro le diera un toque (llamada perdida). Aún no nos habíamos atrevido a hablar por teléfono, pero no me importaba porque cuando llegase el momento sería algo muy especial, tanto para él como para mí.

Con quien había pasado poco tiempo desde entonces era con Alice, estaba desaparecida del mundo real. Solo la veía en las clases y en el recreo, eso me apenó muchísimo. ¿Es que acaso le había hecho algo malo? Porque si era así me lo podía decir…

Edward me decía que últimamente hablaba mucho con ella y que no hacía más que preguntarle por nosotros. Por un lado sí, era mi mejor amiga pero por otro, no estaba dispuesta a que me quitase a Edward. Ella ya había tenido su oportunidad con Jasper y ¡mira chica te salió rana! Ahora me tocaba a mí.

Ya era Diciembre, habían pasado dos meses desde que había conocido a Edward y la verdad es que ya no solo me gustaba, sino que empezaban a inundarme unos sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él. A pesar de todo, sabía que me había hecho madurar, porque ya no tenía miedo del daño que pudiera hacerme sino todo lo contrario, me sentía más valiente que nunca. Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

**¿Cómo ha ido? **

**Agradezco a: Coralina Kinomoto; RosaEdward; Macarena Valle; Lolabunny; NoHay2sin3; y demás personas que me hayan dejado reviews.**

**Os veré en el próximo capi.**

**Besitos.**

**Dritamg**

**¿Merezco Review? =(**


	7. ¿Me quieres?

**Holaa de new ya traigo el capi del día. Siento subirlo tan tarde pero por motivos familiares no he tenido tiempo hoy e incluso había pensado en subirlo mañana jeje .También estoy un poquito decepcionada por los pocos reviews que recibí en mi último capi y estoy pensando en no actualizar más hasta que llegue a los 40 por lo menos ^^**

**Lo siento pero sin sus reviews la inspiración se estanca…**

**Besitoss**

**Dritamg  
**

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Me quieres?**_

Hoy había sido un día bastante largo, me habían dado las notas de la primera evaluación y a pesar de que había aprobado todas, no me sentía nada feliz.

Edward me dio una buenísima noticia algunos días atrás.

"_Preciosa tengo una buena noticia para ti"-_ me dijo entusiasmado.

"_¿SI? Dime, dime, dime…"-_

"_Haber es que este es nuestro último año en el equipo y los chicos han decidido irse ¡una semana a Madrid!"-_ no lo podía creer, por fin llegaría el día en que pudiera verle.

"_¿Entonces vendrás?"-_

"_Claroo, estoy impaciente por que llegue el día_"-

Estaba todo lo alegre que una persona puede soportar, solo de pensar en mirar esos preciosos ojos esmeralda me daba vueltas la cabeza.

Mi sueño se haría realidad, lo que no sabía es que los sueños durasen tan poco.

"_Bella lo siento pero me temo que se ha cancelado. El equipo no puede permitírselo por motivos económicos y han decidido que no se realizará…"-_

¿Por qué? No lo entendía…era como si estuviera gafada, como si un gato negro no solo se hubiese cruzado por mi camino, sino que me hubiera arañado y mordido sin ninguna piedad.

A parte de eso, Alice no hacía más que entrometerse entre Edward y yo, era como si la molestara que por fin pudiera encontrar la felicidad en otra persona que no fuese ella.

Edward, en cambio me decía que no me preocupara y que si por algún motivo me enseñaba alguna conversación comprometedora con ella, que no dudase de él.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no me pude contener. Eran las diez de la mañana, estaba en el patio del instituto con Alice y las demás chicas de la clase, cuando esta sacó el móvil para enseñarme un sms (mensaje) que le había escrito Edward la noche anterior.

"**¡que pasa guapa! La conversación de ayer me pareció de lo más subidita de tono pero que sepas que me encantó. Te espero impaciente, Edward"**

Me dejó atónita, no pude contener las lágrimas de mis ojos y en menos de dos segundos se habían inundado dispuestas a salir a borbotones y empapar mis mejillas sonrojadas.

A Alice parecía que le divertía verme así, no era capaz de comprender porque hacía todo esto si yo jamás la dañaría. Tuvimos que volver a clase y antes de entrar me miró a los ojos y me dijo.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale amiguita…-

Y pensar que hasta hace relativamente poco no podíamos estar la una sin la otra. Pero ya ves, nunca puedes fiarte de nadie, ni si quiera de tu mejor amiga.

Cuando llegué a casa Edward, como todos los días estaba conectado supuestamente esperándome.

"_¿Qué significa el mensaje que le has escrito a Alice?"-_ le encaré llena de furia reflejada en el rostro.

"_¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas preciosa?"-_

"_No vuelvas a llamarme preciosa ¿me oyes?"-_ ataqué de nuevo.

"_Pero ¿qué pasa Bella?"-_ cómo odiaba cuando se hacía el ignorante…si no fuera porque le quería más que a nada en el mundo, le estrangularía.

"_El mensaje de ayer, a las once de la noche: ¡que pasa guapa! La conversación de ayer me pareció de lo más subidita de tono pero que sepas que me encantó. Te espero impaciente, Edward . ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"-_ me encontraba muy, muy mal y lo último que me faltaba era tener que decirle todo con pelos y señales.

"_Bella, cielo tranquila…"-_ me intentó tranquilizar, aunque sin mucho éxito – _"¿recuerdas lo que te dije respecto a ese tema?"-_

Como vio que no había respuesta alguna por mi parte, decidió proseguir.

"_Si, que si te mencionaba algo de conversaciones de ese tipo que confiases en mi aunque tus ojos vieran otra cosa"-_ me recordó pero no entendía nada.

"_Si ¿y qué? ¿Qué explicación hay para ese mensaje y las conversaciones subiditas de tono que tengas con ella? No te entiendo Edward…dices que empiezas a sentir algo por mi y me encuentro con esto…"-_ le reproché. Sabía que era imposible enfadarme con él, pero eso no quiere decir que no me molestara.

"_Verás…quiero sacar lo peor de ella porque así tu te darás cuenta de la persona que tienes delante. Bella sé que es complicado pero necesito que confíes en mi…eres demasiado inocente y no quiero que nadie te haga daño…"- _

"_Confío en ti Edward pero no sé…es duro hacer como si nada pasara…"- _le dije – _"quiero saber a qué tipo de conversación te referías en el mensaje"-_

"_Nada del otro mundo, ella empezó a tontear conmigo y yo la seguí el royo para ver hasta qué punto podía llegar"-_ me contestó dejándome un poco más tranquila, aunque me dolía que hiciera esas cosas. No soportaría perderlo.

"_Esta bien pero por fa…deja de tener ese tipo de conversaciones por mi…no soporto verte con otra que no sea yo"-_ le supliqué. Bueno como podréis ver, nuestras charlas ya no eran tan amigables, la relación que manteníamos era más que amigos por eso me molestaba que entablara ese tipo de conversaciones con otras chicas.

¡Si, vale ya sé que a lo mejor soy un poco celosa! pero… ¿no os molestaría a vosotros?

"_De acuerdo, lo haré pero solo por ti…"-_ finalizó el tema.

Al día siguiente justo tres días antes de noche buena, me decidí ha hacer una cosa que tenía en mente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Me desperté temprano aunque ya estaba de vacaciones, desayuné y me aseé, fui a comprar con mi madre y la ayudé ha hacer la comida. Era uno de esos días normales después de tu último día de clase, solo que para mí sería muchísimo más importante si todo salía como lo había planeado.

Edward me dijo la noche anterior que iría por la mañana ha hacer recados y que por ello no se conectaría hasta después de comer. No me importaba demasiado porque lo tendría el resto del día para mi solita.

Eran exactamente las tres de la tarde y me disponía a encender el ordenador. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él y no quería retrasar más mi plan. Me conecté y busqué el contacto que me interesaba, pero para mi sorpresa no se encontraba en línea.

Decidí esperarle tumbada en la cama mientras releía mi libro favorito _Luna Nueva. _De tanto esperar me entró sueño y decidí echarme un rato, así se pasaría el tiempo más rápido.

16:00

_(El pasillo era de un color crema, solo estábamos él y y…no espera, había alguien más. No lograba verle la cara. Tenía el pelo corto, de estatura baja y parecía un duendecillo…me di cuenta enseguida. Se trataba de Alice. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Me giré hacia mi Edward pero ya no estaba allí. Miré hacia todos lados en su busca y no encontré nada. Salí del edificio y lo vi sentado en un banco a la luz de la luna. Me dirigía hacia allí cuando la pequeña duende se sentó a su lado. Aligeré el paso para alcanzarlos pero cuanto más corría, más lejos estaba de ellos. Frené en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Edward la estaba besando…)_

18:00

Me desperté con el sudor por mi frente. ¡Malditas pesadillas! Siempre estaban ahí. Miré el reloj… ¡Dios mío! Había estado dos horas durmiendo…Edward se habrá cansado de esperarme. Me levanté de un salto y miré el ordenador. Cinco mensajes nuevos de Edward Cullen.

"_Hola princesa ¿cómo estas?"-_ me saludó.

"_¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?"-_

"_Zumbido"-_

"_Si es algo que te ha molestado dímelo…"-_ dijo impaciente.

"_Bella…por favor…háblame, dime lo que tienes…"-_

Me puse a escribirle como una loca. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Pobrecito no se merecía esto.

"_Edward lo siento mucho me dormí esperándote…no sé como pude dormir tanto"-_ me disculpé.

"_Jo Bel me tenías preocupado…pensaba que te habías molestado conmigo…"-_

"_Claro que no…no tengo motivos"- _

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaba junto a él, era algo que no se podía explicar. Estuvimos una hora hablando de todo un poco hasta que recordé mi plan…Debía ponerlo en marcha ya si no quería arrepentirme.

"_Edward yo…necesito decirte algo…"-_ comencé – _"…he estado pensándolo mucho y creo…que estoy decidida"-_ le solté al fin.

"_¿Decidida para qué?"- _

"_Para…bueno me preguntaba si…querrías salir conmigo…=$"-_ ¡qué vergüenza! Parecía un tomate de pies a cabeza y esperaba que mereciese la pena. Sé que no es muy romántico que la chica sea quien se lo pida al chico, pero si tuviera que esperar a que Edward me lo pidiera… Además era una chica que siempre iba a contracorriente y eso me encantaba.

"_Amm…Bel no sé…"-_ balbuceó él haciéndome temblar como un flan.

Como no me contestaba nada…me desesperé y decidí que lo mejor sería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"_No te preocupes lo entiendo Edward no ti…"-_

"_¿Es que nunca vas a aprender? Claro que sii quiero salir contigo tonta…eres lo más importante para mí ahora mismo..."-_ saltaba de alegría en mi habitación pero ya me las pagaría por hacérmelo pasar tan mal.

"_Te quiero…"-_ se me escapó de las manos.

"_Bel eso es algo que yo aún no puedo decir…siento por ti algo muy fuerte pero querer es algo muy grande y no sé si podría decirlo de corazón…"-_ me dijo

"_No importa cielo, solo espero que pronto empiece a crecer ese sentimiento en ti"-_ le contesté apenada.

No me preocupaba que aún no sintiera lo mismo que yo, lo que realmente me importaba es que estaba conmigo y solo eso me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ya podía añadir una página más a mi diario. Comenzaría con un ¡Ya somos oficialmente novios! Y terminaría en

Edward y Bella

Por y para siempre

Veintiuno Del Doce De Dos Mil Ocho

**Bueno, bueno, bueno chicos ¿que tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban? **

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y sobretodo espero que continuen la historia como hasta ahora pues sin vosotros esto no merecería la pena.  
**

**Agradezco a: Kriss 21, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen y Guest por sus reviews. **

**¿Merezco review?**

**Besitos y hasta el próximo capi ^^**

**Pd: Recordad que si no me quedo conforme con el número de reviews en este capi…reconsideraré subir el siguiente y espero que no me fallen ¡esta en vuestras manos!**

**Con mucho cariño Dritamg  
**


	8. Llegó el amor

**Holaa chicass siento haber tardadoo tannto pero nossee no estoy del todo de conforme con los reviiewss. Aunque tuve en cuenta a los que sí que han comentado que si que se lo merecen…así que os lo agradezco a todas y todos los que habéis comentado en el capi anterior...^^ Pensaba subirlo ayer pero como ESPAÑA GANÓ LA EUROCOPA pues creo que me merecía celebrarlo jejeje espero que les guste…Dritamg**

_**Capitulo 7: Llegó el amor**_

¿El mejor recuerdo de mi vida? Sin duda el 21 de Diciembre de 2008. Mi día. Nuestro día.

Llevaba una semana saliendo con Edward Cullen, el chico más guapo y simpático de la tierra. Hablábamos día y noche, no podía cansarme de él nunca…me encantaba hablar con él aunque solo lo hiciéramos por Messenger. Para mí, era suficiente.

Ya había venido María de Barcelona y necesitábamos salir de aquí, despejarnos y ponernos al día de todo. Mi relación con María era bastante complicada ya que sus padres estaban divorciados. Vivía con su madre en Barcelona y venía a ver a su padre a Móstoles solo en meses de verano y puentes. Por ello, no teníamos mucho tiempo juntas.

Quedamos el día antes de Noche Vieja y decidimos ir a tomar algo. Le conté todo lo que había vivido con Edward y lo ocurrido con Alice y ella me contó que se iba a hacer la liposucción. Después de eso decidimos ir a divertirnos a una discoteca muy famosa de Madrid. Bebimos hasta emborracharnos y acabamos en un chiringuito al lado de mi casa, María ligándose al camarero y yo intentando sujetarme a la pared para no caerme. Penoso sí, pero me vino bien un poco de marcha, ya que hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

Al rato de eso, mi amiga me propuso algo que tuve que aceptar. No era nada malo sino al contrario, era algo que quería hacer de hace mucho tiempo pero nunca me había atrevido, hasta ahora y gracias a la cogorza que llevaba sino nunca lo habría hecho.

-¡Hola pequeño!- le saludé con toda la alegría de mi cuerpo. Definitivamente me arrepentiría de esto.

-¿Nena? Te has decidido a llamarme…- me contestó él. Que voz tan sensual tenía me volvía loca, ese acento gaditano…era gracioso y muy, muy atractivo. Por un momento creí estar soñando, sentía un poco de vergüenza primero por llamarle borracha y segundo porque resultó que no estaba solo.

-Siiiiii, soy yo cariño. ¿Qué tal estas?- intenté sonar seductora pero me salió el tiro por la culata, enseguida sabría que estaba borracha como una cuba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás borracha? Te dije que te controlaras…no quiero que te pase nada malo- era tan mono…puuff sentía un hormigueo por mi estómago que nunca antes había sentido, era algo especial no sé.

-No cielo tranquilo, solo bebimos un poquito no es nada importante- le contesté intentando tranquilizarle. En realidad decía la verdad, habíamos acordado cuando empezamos a salir que nunca nos mentiríamos y siempre nos contaríamos todo, y eso era una promesa que no rompería por nada del mundo. Recordé que antes de salir de casa me dijo que vendría un amigo suyo a jugar un rato a la Play, pero no me específico quién- ¿Con quién estas amor? No me lo dijiste antes- añadí.

-Se llama Emmett, ¿lo recuerdas? Te agregó al Messenger él también pero nunca llegasteis ha hablar- me dijo. Es cierto me había agregado pero no sé porque nunca habíamos intercambiado palabra, cosa que ahora ya no sería así…

-Eyyyy ¿qué tal estas? Me ha dicho Edward que eres su novia…jeje un placer conocerte- me saludó Emmett.

-Siii jeje igualmente es un placer conocerte- le contesté. Era muy agradable, divertido y sobretodo gracioso, siempre alegre y haciendo reir a la gente. Hablamos un rato hasta que al final me volvió a dejar con mi novio.

-Bueno cari ¿qué te parezco?- esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba para nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Esta claro que la verdad...pero nose...me daba vergüenza.

-El niño más tierno y…cada día me gustas más…- le dije sonrojada. Este era un momento tan precioso que me hubiera gustado pasarlo consciente de lo que hacía y no borracha, pero era algo que no olvidaría nunca.

-Y tu a mi bonita…dice Emmett que eres un encanto jeje dime ¿qué vas ha hacer ahora?- me preguntó.

-Dile que gracias y pues de momento ir al baño para poder hacer pis que no aguanto más…- que vergüenza… ¿cómo podía ser tan grosera diciendo eso en mi primera conversación telefónica con él? ¿Es qué quería que me dejara? No me extrañaría que no quisiera estar conmigo después de esta- y después intentar arrastrar a María hasta casa lo bastante consciente como para que no la pille su padre y la acuse de que ha bebido- intenté que olvidara lo que había dicho antes pero fue imposible.

-Así que ¿vas al baño?- me dijo.

-Si cielo…-

-Bueno pues venga te dejo que hagas tus necesidades, cuando llegues a casa avísame ¿va?- No podía dejar que esto acabase así…necesitaba alargar la conversación como fuera. Necesitaba escuchar su voz un rato más…

-No por fi…quédate conmigo un ratito más- le dije poniendo pucheros. El mayor ridículo de mi vida estaba a punto de hacerlo. Él no contestó y me dispuse entonces ha tomarlo como un asentimiento. Fui al baño y mientras hacía pis yo intentaba convencerle de que no me colgara…Fue espantoso mi comportamiento aunque en ese momento no podía resistirme a él. Sentía la necesidad de estar con él como fuera...ya empezaba a hacer estragos la distancia.

Una vez hube acabado, salí de allí con el móvil en la oreja y con María a cuestas. Nos tuvimos que quedar un rato apoyadas en la pared para no caernos y mientras Edward me daba conversación para que se me pasara la angustia y los mareos. Al rato de decirnos todo lo que nos queríamos, colgamos pues ya había llegado a casa y me disponía a darme una buena ducha y a tumbarme en la cama. Me esperaba una noche corta y un día de resaca bastante largo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con la peor resaca de mi vida. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolía como si fuese a explotar, el estómago necesitaba expulsarlo todo y hacía que me sintiera realmente mal. Mi madre trabajaba de mañana así que no tendría que fingir nada y me ahorraría todo el sermón si se enteraba.

Cuando me pude levantar de la cama, bajé al salón para ver la televisión un rato y en ese momento intenté recordar lo que había pasado anoche. Fui con María a tomar algo, después a un chiringuito y allí bebimos, ella se ligó al camarero y yo… ¡Noo! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Salté corriendo del sillón y me fui a mi habitación, encendí el ordenador y allí estaba.

Mi novio me hizo recordarlo todo, no lo podía creer… ¡qué vergüenza! Desde luego no tenía ningún perdón. Si me dejaba sería toda la culpa mía.

"_Cariño…de verdad que lo siento…de veras estaba demasiado borracha, no volverá a pasar"-_ me disculpé de todas las maneras posibles, no sabía que más hacer para que no me dejara…

"_No pasa nada cielo de verdad, si a mí me encantó…así pude conocer otra parte de ti que desconocía…"-_ ¿no me iba a dejar? Después de todo, él era el mejor chico que podía haber conocido y aunque no me arrepentía de haberle llamado si que lo hacía de haberme emborrachado de esa forma.

Después de ese día comenzamos a hablar todas las noches por móvil, aunque solo fuera para darle las buenas noches pero no había una sola noche que me fuera sin hablar con él. Era la persona más feliz, sentirse querida por la persona a la que amas es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Y también empecé a hablar con Emmett, era encantador y pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos. Yo le contaba todo y él siempre hacía todo lo posible por ayudarme. Para mi era el mejor amigo que había tenido.

Con Alice nada de nada desde que empecé a salir con Edward. Apenas hablaba conmigo y por lo que me ha contado Eddy, con él tampoco. Me dejaba más tranquila aunque me daba pena también y si soy sincera no me hacía mucha gracia tener que aguantar sus tonterías día tras día.

Otra cosa que no he mencionado es que Noelia y yo siempre fuimos buenas amigas, aunque he tenido serios problemas con ella por su tendencia a las mentiras…

Cuando entré en el instituto conocí a Noelia y desde ese día éramos como uña y carne, hasta que empecé a darme cuenta de que toda su vida era una mentira. A la primera de cambio ella siempre me mentía, no sé porque pero me dolía demasiado y casi todas me las colaba...Era demasiado inocente. Pienso a veces que era por envidia hacia mí. Si yo tenía algo, ella también tenía que tenerlo; si me iba a algún sitio, ella también iría; y no cabe decir que si yo me echaba un novio…ella también lo tendría. En resumen, su vida era un completo aburrimiento y no hacía más que inventársela para hacerla más interesante.

Me había afectado demasiado todo, pues no es muy habitual tener una amiga que te mienta siempre y otra muy importante para ti que te intentase quitar a tu novio…no sé estaba bastante cansada de tantas tonterías, pero he aquí otra prueba más del amor de Edward por mi…él estaba a mi lado ayudándome a todo y haciéndome sonreír siempre que podía. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Le quería tanto…que no podría soportar perderlo.

Llegaba ya el día de San Valentín y tendría que sorprenderle, así que decidí ir de compras con Jessica. Quería que fuese algo inesperado y muy personal, por ello solo compraría lo necesario para confeccionarlo yo cuando llegase a casa. Cuando terminé el regalo me quedó muy bien ya que me había esmerado lo suficiente. Tres días antes del 14 de Febrero mandé el paquete junto con una carta para que le llegase a tiempo.

Habían pasado ya dos meses y hoy era 14 de Febrero…el día de los enamorados, el día en que tendría que demostrar a mi novio cuanto se merece todo lo que tiene e incluso más. Me desperté temprano y fui a clase como todos los días. Cuando llegué a casa había un paquete encima de la mesa de la cocina que era para mí. De la emoción, fui derecha a abrirlo y después le llamé.

-¡Ohh cariño! Es precioso…me encanta- le dije muy emocionada. Me había regalado un peluche grande que al parecer se llamaba Reneesme, pues era el nombre que le gustaría poner a nuestra hija. Junto a ella también venía una carta de amor preciosa…

-A mí también me ha encantado cielo…y la carta más aún- me dijo sonriente- quiero que sepas que Reneesme es muy importante para mí, ya que es un regalo muy especial que me hicieron y lo he estado cuidando con mi vida…así que espero que sepas apreciar el valor que tiene para mí…- añadió.

-Gracias por darme algo tan preciado para ti mi vida…te quiero…- sabía que no recibiría ese te quiero pero aún así me gustaba hacérselo saber.

-Te quiero preciosa…- me respondió dejándome impresionada… ¡ya había alcanzado ese límite! Este día no podía ser mejor…

**Os espero en el próximo capituulooo y contestando a todo el mundoo que se teme algo raro de Edward…he de deciros que no puedo adelantaros nada pero que tampoco penseis tan mal de él jejej ^^**

**Un besitoo y hasta pronto**

**Dritamg**


End file.
